sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public Ask-To-Join Roleplay: Reverse Situation
Public RP: A comment will be made specifically for asking me to join this RP. Since the popular page "Wiki Rivals" is currently in the process of a long battle, I decided to make another RP to lower the boredom for y'all. 'Prologue:' A certain dark figure who we can call "The Dark King" sits in his throne with wine in hand. He looks through windows to a certain universe, where all our characters live in peace and harmony, and seeing peace disgusted him. He leans back and thinks of what he could do to turn our universe from peaceful to an all out war. He then has the brilliant idea of making evil copies of certain characters and sending them into the universe to cause chaos. "Hmm....I must choose wisely of who I want to copy..." he says as he looks for certain characters. His first target was a white and black curse-marked hedgehog named Thunder. He wielded positive Master Emerald and Light Energy, plus he has a powerful beast known as an Elemental Wolf called Yang inside of him. This would be the first character of his choice to copy. "Perfect, all positive and quarter negative in this one? Then let's go all negative..." He acquired Thunder's energy prints and reversed their positive effects. The result was an excact look-alike of Thunder but the colors were different. Instead of white with black marks, this copy's colors was the other way around. Plus he was all negative. "Now...time for you to have a name...I'll call you Shock..." the king said in excitement. Shock looked around in curiousity, yet didn't say anything. "Now...I want you to cause havoc in this universe..." he says as he points to the portal. Shock jumped through it, and ended up in that universe. The havoc has begun. 'Rules:' #'You must ask before joining.' #'Your Evil Copy will have the same powers as your character.' #'Standard RP rules apply. No godmodding, metagaming, auto-hitting, and random killing is allowed. You can kill your copy, but you must have a plot for that.' #'Keep drama out of the fun.' #'The penalty will be the Three Strike System. Three strikes, you're out.' #'When you sign up, you may also have a name for the character's Evil Copy ready.' #'Respect others and other characters!' 'Strikes:' * Steryotype: None * Yoshiya: None * JTH: None * Lunari64: None * Trisell Chronos: None (?) 'Removed Characters:' None. Let's keep it that way. 'Characters:' *'Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07): A pure-hearted and wolf-natured hedgehog who'd risk his own life for another's. Was copied due to his Wolf Host abilities, and his immense titan-like strength.' *'Jailrush The Hedgehog (Steryotype): A tricky little hedgehog that resides from Vegas. He is armed with a marksman pistol and a katana.' *'Joshua Zephyrius (Josh TH/Yoshiya): The second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus, the wind continent of Planet Antiquus. He was prominent as the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris so he was most likely chosen to have an evil copy. Also known as Aelianos in the roleplay.' *[[Joshua Sentrium Burns|'Joshua Sentrium Burns']]' (Joshua the Hedgehog): Is the son of the Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations: Adex Zarvok Burns. Was only copied due to the fact his Sentrium Mobian powers were useful upon enragement, along with his Mecha Emerald.' *'Calypso, The Sentient Blessing (Lunari64): A friendly and caring spirit, who changes hosts by physical contact. She will go great lengths to assist her host, and due to this was likely copied to assist the other copies in wreaking havoc.' *[[Boltstryke The Hedgehog|'Boltstryke The Hedgehog']]' (Enervar): A confident and funny hedgehog, who controls and produces electric energy. A defender of peace for the Galaxy Army and a great fighter. Survived a defeat against a goddess.' *'Mech the Cyborg Fox (DeathstroketheHedgehog): Gaining his body via an accident, Mech ended up as a powerful living robot with a sword capable of harming even the strongest foes due to its special abilities.' *'Virus (Trisell Chronos) Elder Identity leader of the Isis Dominion, antagonist of the Iron Unification, and wild card.' *'Riven (Saren The Dark Lynx)' Lazy ex-monk who happens to be the current Dark Lord, doesn't really care for the job and would rather play video games and eat pizza but he does give a damn about his newfound underlings so he plays the part; on his terms at least. 'Evil Copies:' *'Shock the Hedgehog (Thunder/CajunCytex07) - A black and white-marked hedgehog who is a pure form of hatred, darkness and evil, and also possesses the other wolf, Yin. His powers are the same as Thunder's except more towards taking life away.' *'Courteo the Hedgehog (Jailrush/Stereotype) - A classy french hedgehog that clashes with Jailrush, and then ends up being one of his rivals. He has the same weapon set as Jailrush, but he is a fast thinker.' *'Johnua Erezephius (Josh TH/Yoshiya) - Also known as Adenerei in the roleplay. His powers are entirely the same as Joshua but are of negative origin. He has Ancient Shadow Aerokinesis, Shadow Tachyon Magic and a pitch-black Aetergeheim. More to be added.' *'Joshua Boltermore (Joshua the Hedgehog): The 'Evil' version of Joshua Sentrium Burns, his powers and equipment are highly identical to that of J.S.B's, so it's expected for these two to have an even match, should they encounter each other.' *'Palycos, the Living "Curse" (Lunari64): The evil copy of Calypso, Palycos has all the same abilities and is just as willing to help. However, it is her nasty tendency to act bossy towards her host that got her the nickname of a curse.' *'Deadbolt The Demon Hedgehog (Boltstryke/Enervar) - The evil copy of Boltstryke. This demon can absorb any forms of energy. He can mix energies to create powerful spells. He's super negative towards Bolt, even remembering him of his past.' *'Prime the Cyborg Fox- The evil copy of Mech, he is just as intelligent and technologically advanced as Mech. Like Mech, however, he is also a laid-back character, only seeming to care about his goal of killing Mech whenever he gets the chance.' *'Vixo - Simple-minded, somewhat observant, self-controlled, apathetic, partially emotionless and disinterested.' *'Ne'Vir (Saren) - The Mirror Copy of Riven; a cruel and merciless individual who is very active when it comes to his job, actively screws over his underlings and allies the moment their usefullness runs out; he's out to kill Riven in order to 'rectify the stain on the title of Dark Lord'.' 'Chapter 1: The First Attack' Time: Tuesday, 14:09 Location: Grace's Outdoor Mall, Hotspring City A group of four friends were spending their day hanging out at the city's outdoor mall. Except they were arguing over where to go. These four were Thunder the Hedgehog, Jailrush the Hedgehog, Joshua "Aelianos" Zephyrius and Joshua Sentrium Burns. "We already went there. If I hear Arcade out of one of your mouths..." Thunder complained. Aelianos, being an Antiquian, stood out among the four since his height was of a average human. Being highly unfamiliar of the places around Mobius, he walked with them so that he will not get lost. "Is anyone hungry? Glad I converted my money into rings so we could buy us some spoils." "I could go for something to eat. I haven't eaten since 10 AM." Thunder replied. "I'm sure these two will eat something as well....right?" He looked at Jailrush and Sentrium. "Hey! Those two look like us!" Yelled Jailrush not noticing these were evil copies. Thunder looked over to see not two but actually FOUR lookalikes of the group when the other two eventually appeared. It was Shock, Courteo, Johnua, and Boltermore. Joshua SB wasn't really paying attention to any of them, as he was looking through his BFT-HUD, so he paid no mind. "..." Aelianos shrugged indifferently. "Eh, surely cannot be a coincidence. Anyway, we shall proceed to a diner of some sort..." Thunder was tryna see what that dark power he suddenly felt was. As he looked, he saw something forming from the Dark Energy. It looked like a wolf. It suddenly roared and attacked him.. "AAARRRGGHHHH...*huff huff*". He looked like he woke up from a nightmare. "What the hell.....was that?...." he asked. "Hm?" Aelianos noticed him. "Are you okay? You seem pale." "I saw....a wolf...but it wasn't my wolf....this one.....was made of a dark energy..." Thunder replied, still shocked. "A wolf? Where?" Aelianos asked. After a while, he peeked to see if the supposed copies are still there. A fifth character appears on the copies side, a white all-black-eyed hedgehog. He looked over at the Thunder and company and sadistically smiled. The copy of Thunder started talking to the fifth copy. "You're late..." "I know. Are those the ones to kill?" The fifth copy continues to smile. Aelianos widened his eyes in response to hearing it from afar. It seemed a bit faint but it was audible to him. "Everyone, let us move to an open place. Someone is trying to assail us." Jail got his pistol out in hand and started to point it at Courteo. "Then this guy must be my Dark clone." The others might not know, but amongst the group of clones was another; Palycos. At the moment, her host was the fifth copy. "We must not battle here!" Aelianos advised them. "We need a safe area to avoid others getting involved in our mess." "I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to say, WE CAN BATTLE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! But for the sake of landing me in jail," Jailrush said as he sheathed his pistol. "Let's find a safe place." "Well then, let us depart from here," Aelianos led them. : (Yoshiya: Let us wait for Joshua TH, Cytex, and Enervar to respond on this one.) (Cytex: School -_- anyway lets continue) Thunder looked at Shock "The beast....you have one too..." He said. "Correct, "me"..." Shock replied. (JTH: Apologies for replying late to this. .3.) Joshua SB heard the commotion, and slid his BFT-HUD to his forehead. "Am I hearing things, or are we about to be attacked?" He questioned. Thunder and Shock suddenly emitted powerful and loud roars, sounding like they're tired of being kenneled from the fight. "RRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Amidst the chaos, a young fox girl was trying to run away. She accidentally bumped into Joshua SB as she ran, before suddenly he might start to feel strange... "What th-" He said in response from the Roars, before he was bumped into. "Oof!... Okay, what was that?" He said. The alternative Joshua Boltermore was just watching Thunder and Shock, before turning his attention onto JSB. "Hm.. so that's my copy? How unfortunate for him." He thought. Growling could be heard from the two wolf-like hedgehogs as they gained Feral Eyes, then their teeth became sharper, their fur started to become less smooth, sharp claws growing on hands, and their anger becoming worse. "RRRR......I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART AND FEAST OFF OF YOUR FLESH!..." Thunder suddenly said in a more anger themed and growled tone. "RRRRR....I'LL TEAR THE WOLF RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SEAL AND ENJOY THE TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD!..." Shock immediately said back in anger and hatred. Both of the Joshuas watched, the original watched out of confusion, and the 'evil' copy watching out of amusement. Thunder and Shock eventually charged at each other with murder in both their eyes. Their fists caused an enormous and powerful shockwave when they made contact. A thin, mysterious shield went up around the original Joshua, protecting him from the shockwave. "Phew!" A quiet voice in his head sighed in relief. Joshua SB noticed the shield pop up when the shockwave hit.. he wasn't surprised though, even if that shield wasn't there, his Chaos Shield would have blocked it. He did notice the voice in his head though. "...Hello?" He thought. Joshua B had his own Chaos Shield that managed to block the shockwave, and continued to watch in amusement. "Oh, um, hello..." The voice answered Joshua SB, somewhat awkwardly. "Who are you?" She asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He replied in his thoughts. The black and white hedgehogs continued their vicious fight. Biting, clawing, and punching each other like wild animals, when suddenly, Shock decided to use Energy Arm 'to pull off a more powerful attack and hurt some innocents. "RRRRRRRAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!! THIS SHOULD TAKE CARE OF THE "INNOCENT PEOPLE" PROBLEM!!!!!!" Upon seeing the sight of Innocents being hurt, the citizens that were nearby began to flee. When Joshua SB saw this, he started to get angry. "..But never mind that right now... We need to do something." He said in his thoughts. Aelianos widened his eyes. "What?!" Adenerei jumped towards him and they clashed in hand-to-hand combat. He somehow struck Aelianos on his chest with a palm thrust. Aelianos was struck back. "Tch. My premonition did come true after all." Adenerei scoffed. "It does not matter who gets hurt in the battlefield. So long as battle is in session, anyone is involved!" He proclaimed in the same voice as Aelianos but slightly distorted. Aelianos grinned at his ineptitude. "Are you really my dark replication? You are quite challenging, for one who is exactly my reverse." Thunder's rage got worse from seeing Shock killing innocent people. He spawned his own arm and gave Shock a powerful whack to the face, launching him out of the mall area. He jumped in pursuit after the black hedgehog was sent flying. They continued their fight in the air until they landed in a nearby forest, sounds of clashing still being heard. While Thunder and Shock were battling, Jailrush blurted, "Are we supposed to be fighting? ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Then he took out his marksman and shot a blank upwards. Courteo then said, "L'amener sur, rascal." then he shoots a bullet close to Jail's right leg. Jail luckily dodged the bullet. Aelianos waited for all of the civilians to evacuate. "Hmm..." "What, are you going to battle or not?" Adenerei asked him. Aelianos turned to Adenerei. "So long as this life is still flowing in me, you shall not lay a finger on the innocent!" : (Hold on, do we control our clones?) : (Yes) : (Kay) Suddenly a rumbling along with massive dark and light like auras were coming from the forest. Something big was emerging, well, two of them. Aelianos and Adenerei contested with the tremors by unsheathing their Aetergeheims which in turn released two strong gales around them. Since they were of equal power, the winds did not affect the two, only the others who have been inside the mall. ''"All right then... my name's Calypso. And you are?" The voice answered Joshua SB. The immensely powerful gale might disorient Joshua SB's concentration for a moment. "I'm Joshua Sentrium Bu-" He said, before being interrupted by the gale. "..What in the..?" The auras died down, then two giant 9-tailed wolves emerged from the trees. "RRRRRAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Aelianos and Adenerei's irises manifested cyan hypotrochoidal patterns. In the flash of a second, they charged at each other in immense speeds. Only blurs could be seen from their fight. The clashing swords, the violent winds, and the breaking of rock resounded the area. Jailrush and Courteo just kept battling in the background. Thunder and Shock clashed as giant wolves. As they fought, Thunder managed to toss Shock out of the forest, although he didn't watch where he was throwing, because Shock was about to land right back in the mall area. Aelianos perceived the giant Shock about to crash through the mall. He and Adenerei leaped back to evade Shock as they were fighting in the middle of his trajectory. Eventually, Thunder himself landed in an open part of the mall and began charging at Shock with a fist ready, but Shock threw his right fist back at him and a destructive shockwave from the punches making direct contact blew up the entire mall. Aelianos and Adenerei were sent flying away in opposite directions. However, they landed safely as they managed to control the wind around them to balance their bodies as they landed. They skidded backwards to a stop. "Oh dear Zephyr," Aelianos interjected as he facepalmed. : (JTH: My bad, was raging at Clash Royale during this, I'm back though. -3-) Of course, the mall was already evacuated. So there wasn't anymore innocent casualties. The wolves were fighting still, showing no signs of stopping. : (Cytex: I'd say we wait for the others.) Bolthead, the fifth copy was tired of waiting, he started running towards Joshua, but he receives an attack that dodges. "Lightning?" A fifth hero appears. "Sorry to be late, guys. I've heard you are one less, so your hero has come." Boltstryke smiles widely. A pale green energy surrounded Bolthead's hands, seemingly egging him on to fight. Palycos was tired of waiting too. Aelianos and Adenerei clashed directly above Joshua, Calypso, Boltstryke, Bolthead and Palycos. The noise of sword clashes resounded in the air. After few seconds, they were already clashing in hand-to-hand combat, still in blinding speeds. The giant wolves them gained distance from each other, and started charging giant spheres. '"Cosmic Orb!" '''they yelled before they fired the orbs at each other. Both of them were struck by each other's attacks, with Shock landing in the food court, and Thunder crushing a building. Bolthead launched himself against Boltstryke and they started fighting hand-to-hand. As they did so, harmless little shocks of green-colored energy connected them. Palycos was switching places with each hit, quickly making her weary and making both combatants feel quite strange. They continued to fight. ''"Rrrgh!" Palycos growled, angrily. She was switching hosts so frequently that both would likely hear her. She poured most of her remaining energy into one attack in an attempt to knock the two away from each other. As Palycos' unfortunate luck would have it, this would end up being Boltstryke's attack and not Bolthead's. Thunder and Shock recovered from each other's attacks, and now they were angry. They started charging at each other again. '"RRRRRRRAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" '''until they suddenly reverted to their normal forms. "WHAT THE.." They both said. Thunder looked to see his wolf, Yang, letting out a sigh. "Yang! How can you just sigh at a time like this?!" He yelled. '"I ran out of Light Energy for you to use! You'll have to fight him in normal state until my power returns!" 'Yang yelled back. "Then it's good that the other me also ran out..." (Cytex: It's way too quiet...) Jail then was partially shot in the arm by Courteo. "Merde! I could have shot you in the arm completely!" Thunder then decided if he was gonna help his friends, he'd give them a power boost. He stuck his hand up, which made Shock curious, then he sent parts of positive Master Emerald energy to all the other heroes. "Yang's out of Light Energy! The best I can do is give y'all a boost!" he yelled. Jail shouted,"Great! Now i can do this move!" Jail threw his katana to the ground blade facing Courteo, and he performed Chaos Surge. To his surprise, Courteo countered, and he threw the katana at Jail. Aelianos and Adenerei skidded backwards at opposite direction in the ground. Aelianos, upon receiving the power boost, glanced at Thunder and grinned mildly. Adenerei wondered what got him to gain it. "My humble thanks," Aelianos said. "Oh?" Adenerei mouthed. "Not quite." He charged at Thunder, surrounding him with dark wind blades. "I should say the same to you," Aelianos replied immediately as he zoomed towards Adenerei. The latter formed more dark wind blades at Aelianos' direction. Aelianos kept on dodging them with slight difficulty as the blades were flung in an unpredictably inconsistent manner. "Rrrgh.." Thunder immediately put up a Chaos Shield to protect him from the wind blades. He tried to get up, but couldn't due to exhausting his power. All he could do was hope Yang would be able to recharge the Light Energy and go back to full capacity. Calypso was also benefitting from Joshua SB's power boost. She amplified it, making Joshua SB completely brimming with energy. Yang noticed the spark of energy coming from Joshua SB. '"Thunder, did you give Sentrium extra power?....wait.....there's something else!" 'he then telepathically traveled into Joshua's mind. '"Hmm...." 'then he noticed Calypso. '"Huh? Another spirit?..." "Huh? Oh, hello." Calypso answered, rather casually. "Who are you?" "I was gonna ask the same thing..." the giant wolf said in a gentleman-like tone. "My name's Calypso!" Calypso answered, kindly. If Thunder needed a helping hand, it seemed like Calypso could help... "Nice to meet you, Calypso. My name's Yang. I'm the Nine-Tailed Wolf Spirit of the Light Element. I'm currently in a host known as Thundertonian the Hedgehog. He's in a weak state due to using up my power AND his Master Emerald energy..." 'he responded while worried about Thunder. ''"Uh-oh. Want me to help him?" Calypso asked, also seeming concerned. '"Might be a wise thing. You might want to hang on to me if you want to travel to him." '''Yang said in an agreeing tone. ''"Thank you..." Calypso gratefully answered, clinging to the wolf spirit. When Calypso clinged to Yang, they traveled back to Thunder's mindscape. '"This is the seal I reside in. Now, I'm close to regaining my full power, but it might not be able to make it in time. I hope you can supply positive Master Emerald energy." '''Shock, also worn out, sensed Calypso in Thunder. "Rrrrgghhh... What the ****......" Without any hesitation, Calypso set straight to work, lending Thunder her energy so that he may recover. ''"All I can supply is spiritual energy and raw energy, I hope it does the trick..." Calypso explained, to both Thunder and Yang. "What the.....Yang, who did you bring into the seal?....and my strength feels like it's being restored!" Thunder said as he heard Calypso's voice. "Hello!" Calypso answered, in a carefree manner. '"This is Calypso. I found her inside your friend Sentrium and she's in your body thanks to me. She is currently restoring your power, and my own power is close to ready." '''Yang answered. "Oooooh....a male and female spirit? Sounds lovely...." Thunder said in a teasing tone. '"S-SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY AND IT'S EMBARRASSING!!!" 'Yang yelled in an angry tone while blushing. "Relax, big guy! I'm joking! I'm sorry if the two of you took it as an offense." The white hedgehog said. (Cytex: Welp, it got quiet again, but I shouldn't stress myself over that. *cough cough* life.) Calypso laughed slightly at this as she continued to restore Thunder's energy. Thunder or Yang might sense a similar power coming from... Boltstryke, oddly. Boltstryke sensed his power increasing, so he did one of his best attacks on Bolthead. '"TRUE THUNDER WAVE!" 'Giant thunders floated all around in the direction of all the copies. Bolthead was surprised so he got hit and threw far away. "Nailed it!" Adenerei was not fazed by the lightning strike, like Aelianos is. He kept flinging dark wind blades. Aelianos, othe other hand, retaliated by intercepting those dark blades with his own while charged at him. They eventually clashed in another hand-to-hand combat skirmish. Shock was trying to get up, but couldn't due to low power. Yin wasn't being very cooperative, and he was wondering how Thunder has a 2nd spirit inside him. Bolthead returned to the battlefield with a jump. He looked over at Boltstryke and shouted: "YOU MISERABLE USELESS SPIRIT! I AM THE COPY! HE'S THE ORIGINAL!" Boltstryke was confused. "Whatcha talking about, Hard Head?" "IT'S BOLTHEAD!" Palycos's power increase faded, and she passed out from exhaustion. Thunder was then restored to full strength. "Calypso, Yang can take you to another host without physical contact." he said, asking her if she wants to be in a different host. Shock noticed him getting up. "Damn it, Yin, any moment now!" Yin already had full power and Shock was also back on his feet. "It won't matter if you have 2 spirits inside of you, me. Darkness consumes anything!" ''"It's okay. I'll help you from here for now." Calypso answered. Bolthead charged his energy. Boltstryke looked at his hands. "My increase of energy faded... Let's go then!" He started to charge too. Jail said to Courteo, "Hey, why don't we just watch those guys over there?" Courteo agreed as they sat down and watched Thunder, and Boltstryke. Boltstryke and Bolthead started shooting lightnings like a sub machine gun, but all the lightnings were going against each other, making beautiful explosions of green and blue. Thunder immediately looked for something to throw at Shock and spotted a giant boulder 10x his size. He went and picked it up. "RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He lifted it off the ground. A red-striped feline strolled over to the action, looking about the giant boulder. "Anyone have popcorn?" Thunder blew up the boulder and the chunks started floating while glowing with white explosive energy. "Corrosion Barrage!" he yelled as he threw his hand down to release the chunks. "... Eheh..." She stepped back a bit. Shock immediately released a '''Dark Flare to protect himself from the boulders. "Rrrrgh...that other spirit... gave him this kind of power?.." Calypso was still eagerly helping Thunder, though her power output had pretty much peaked. She was loving the chance to show her abilities and prowess. Yang said to Calypso in a worrying tone "Don't push yourself too far..." Thunder felt the surge of power. "I'm gonna end this!" he then combined the power Calypso lent and Yang's power to form a powerful and huge surge of electricity from his fist. "Hurricane Surge!" he yelled as he released the powerful bolt of electricity aimed at Shock. Shock had no way to dodge it, unless the same thing would happen to him. "Don't worry about me, Yang. I've done this before." Calypso reassured the wolf spirit. She sounded very confident. Shock was getting agitated. "YIN! FIND A SPIRIT THAT'S LIKE THE ONE HELPING THE OTHER ME! AND HURRY!" Things got heated fast. "I'M TRYING TO FIND PALYCOS RIGHT NOW, BUT SHE SURE LOVES HIDING!" Yin responded in an annoyed tone while trying to sense Palycos, not aware she's passed out. No dice; Palycos was still with Boltstryke, still passed out. The lightning bolt eventually was too close, and Yin had to use a 'Dark Shield '''to protect Shock from the attack. It still damaged Shock anyway, but he was kept from the point of death. '"That should finish him off!" 'Yang yelled while throwing his fist into the air. "Should I be aware of what's causing everyone to destroy each other?" The red-striped feline called over. Boltstryke jumps and places his hand in Bolthead's belly. '"TRUE THUNDER WAVE!" '''That attack threw Bolthead against a boulder and left him paralyzed. "Anyone needs help?" Asked Boltstryke. Now, Palycos was back with Bolthead, and she finally started to wake up. She moaned, sounding dazed. Category:Roleplay Category:Ask to Join